Dreams
by lumierre
Summary: Having returned to Hogwarts for his Eighth Year, Harry Potter is trying to sort out his feelings for one Draco Malfoy. What could happen when he hears a certain blonde Slytherin moaning his name one night? H/D. SLASH. MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter One

**I'm not sure anyone will have read it, but I originally posted this story under a different author name waaaay back in 2011. In those 6 years I've left school, got a job, moved away and got engaged, so obviously writing has taken a back seat. But recently I've found myself getting back into it and am so glad I have. I've also decided to turn this original one-shot into a two-parter, and the next chapter will be posted probably in around a week or so. If you notice any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Harry..."

Harry's head jerked to the side, wondering if he was hearing things. It sounded as if his name had been muttered from near Malfoy's bed. He placed his potions textbook on his lap for a moment, straining to hear if his name was said again. He was greeting with the heavy breathing of his five fellow dorm mates.

After much persuasion from Hermione, Harry had made the decision to return to Hogwarts for his 'Eighth Year'. At first he had not wanted to; there were too many memories lurking in the castle for him to handle. The mere thought of Hogwarts sent him flashbacks of the War; his friends dying all around him as he tried to kill the darkest wizard of all time, Death Eaters sending Unforgivables at innocent witches and wizards.

However, as the months passed and Hogwarts was slowly rebuilt, Hermione's constant hints and nudges did not cease. His best friend had argued that despite him being the Boy Who Lived, the Saviour, having all his NEWT results would help him get a job as an Auror. Ron had sided with Harry, saying that his status meant he could get 'anything he bloody well wants', and that being in the ancient castle once more might not be entirely good for his health. But Harry eventually conceded defeat and reluctantly agreed to complete his schooling, mainly just to stop Hermione glaring at him incredulously whenever they met up, which was often.

Hermione was, of course, joining him in his return to Hogwarts. Ron had decided to leave his schooling as it was, and seemed immune to Hermione's shouts of how he 'needed' to go through with Eighth Year. He said he was going to help at home for the year, helping his mother cope with Fred's death, and look for a job in the meantime.

Which led Harry to where he was now. In the Eighth Year boy dormitory, almost holding his breath to hear Malfoy say his name again. Harry, Neville, Malfoy, Seamus, Blaise and Dean were the only boys to return to Hogwarts, and so had been given a separate dorm to themselves. The girls dorm was on the other side of the castle, somewhere near the Hufflepuff dorms. The six eighteen year olds were perfectly civil to each other, even friends. After the War, all prejudices against blood status and house had been abolished.

"Harry." There. Malfoy definitely said his name that time, a sleepy mumble that led Harry to believe he was sleep talking. Harry's heart instantly took off, beating a mile a minute as he placed his book on the floor quietly, closing his eyes and feeling a red blush creeping up his neck slowly at the sound of Malfoy saying his name so ... sensually. The sleepy tone to it made Harry feel flushed and awkward.

Harry had figured out he was gay a few months after the War. After everything had calmed down and people had begun to recover from their losses, Harry and Ginny had tried to rekindle their relationship. Harry knew that he loved her, but it only took him a month before he realised he loved her as a sister. Whenever he ventured out into the outside world, he noticed how instead of noticing the multitude of pretty girls that looked him up and down, his eyes were drawn to the handsome guys stood next to them.

He broke it off with Ginny quietly, thankful when she said she was feeling the same way, that their relationship just didn't have the same spark as before. Ron was angry with Harry at first, thinking he was toying with his little sisters feelings, but calmed when Ginny reassured him that if Harry hadn't of said anything, she would have ended it herself. Harry didn't tell Ron the other reason for breaking up with Ginny, afraid of what he might say; sometimes Ron wasn't the most tolerating bloke.

It was the day after he'd returned to Hogwarts that Harry realised he had a crush on one Draco Malfoy. A rather large crush. Which was why Harry was trying and failing to keep his composure after hearing the object of his affection murmuring his name in such a way.

 _Stop being such a bloody idiot Harry, and get to sleep. He was probably just dreaming of hexing your balls off in a particularly painful way._

Sighing and casting a quick, wistful glance in the direction of Malfoy's bed, blocked from his vision by the deep purple curtains surrounding his bed, Harry whispered _Nox_ and placed his wand under his pillow, a habit he'd developed after staying at the Weasley's for the months leading up to his return to Hogwarts, where George discovered pranking Harry when he was unprepared (i.e. asleep) as a way of coping with Fred's death.

Closing his eyes and unconsciously turning towards where Malfoy lay as he lay down, Harry tried to stem the flow of thoughts still barraging through his brain and fall to sleep. The soft sounds of breathing helped; the repetitive sound helping send him closer and closer to sleep. Sleep was just creeping up on Harry; he could feel himself sinking further into unconsciousness, when the silence of the dorm was broken by a moan.

" _Harry!"_

Not only was it a moan, but it was his name moaned. By Malfoy. Feeling the flush instantaneously coating his neck and cheeks, he was immediately awake, sat bolt upright with his breath held, waiting, _hoping_ for his crush to say something else.

" _Yes ... Ungh."_

Harry's breathing sped up tenfold, his heart beating to quick he was sure it would burst right out of his chest. His blood was roaring in his ears, the world was spinning eight times faster and he felt like he might faint. He briefly wondered about the strength of his affections toward his former enemy due to his strong reaction but was drawn out of his thoughts as Malfoy emitted a breathy moan.

 _Malfoy was having a sex dream._ The thought hit him like the Hogwarts Express, and he felt his jaw drop and his eyes bug at the thought. A sex dream. About him. The blood pounding through his veins seemed to change its course, heading straight towards his loins instead of supplying the rest of his body with much needed oxygen.

Harry didn't know what made him do it. In the weeks following, he still could remember no real reason as to why he swung his legs out of the bed, his bare feet hitting the cold wooden floor silently and the heavy curtains fluttering slightly with the small breeze created.

Trying to control his breathing, hearing himself huffing out air despite being perfectly rested, Harry slowly drew back the curtain, trying his utmost to ensure no sound was created. He was greeted with the sight of five beds identical to his own set out in a circle, curtains drawn and utterly still. Apart from the one directly to Harry's right. Every few seconds a heavy gust of air seemed to be exhaled from its inhabitant, matched with what must have been flailing limbs denting the soft material of the curtains.

Feeling a rush of Gryffindor bravery, Harry took silent steps towards the bed belonging to the Slytherin, each step seeming to jolt the blood still heading directly to the centre of his legs at an incredible speed, despite how much he thought of Umbridge in her underwear. It seemed like an eternity before Harry reached Malfoy's bedside, gazing intently at the irritating material preventing him from seeing him.

 _Harry, you tosser, what the hell are you doing? He's probably dreaming of fucking Pansy or someone else from his fanclub. It's just coincidence that he said your name._ Harrytried to talk himself out of doing anything further, but it even sounded stupid in his head. Why else would Malfoy moan Harry's name in his sleep? He reached out a hand towards the curtain, feeling the softness tickle his palm as he grabbed it.

He paused, stopping himself from yanking the curtain open. What if it _was_ a fluke? He didn't even know if Malfoy was gay or not. If the girls constantly hanging off of his arms were anything to go by, the answer to that question was a definite no. But the small moan of _Harry ... harder_ was enough to dispel his doubts instantly. Unless he was very much mistaken and Malfoy was enjoying a dream about Harry punching him repeatedly, he was indeed dreaming of the Boy Who Lived in a sexual manner. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Harry tightened his grip on the curtain and pulled it open in one swift movement.

Harry gasped and swallowed the moan that tried to escape through his mouth at the sight before him. Draco Malfoy was laying spread eagle on his bed, the thin sheet kicked to the side and bunched up by his feet. A wanton expression was on his face; his lips parted in seeming ecstasy and his eyes slightly open. A thin, shimmering layer of sweat coated his body. His very, _very_ toned body, Harry noticed. His left hand was above his head, holding his thin pillow in a tight death grip, and his other was on his stomach, slowly sliding lower. Which lead Harry to notice the most important (to him) part of Malfoy at that moment. The obvious bulge in Malfoy's black boxers caused the postbox red blush that had left Harry's cheeks to return in record time, and only aided the matching bulge only just noticeable through his pyjama bottoms.

Harry's gaze zoned in on this and froze there. He was almost glued to the spot; all the pent up emotions and feeling towards this toned blonde were rushing through him at that moment, and he couldn't have looked away even if he had wanted too. Which he most certainly did not.

In fact, he was so engrossed with the Slytherins obvious state of arousal that he failed to notice how his breathing changed from deep and heavy to slight and quick.

"What the fuck Potter?" Harry gave a squeal like sound, jumping slightly as his eyes travelled up o the upper half of Malfoy's body, which was awake and moving.

"Shit." Harry whispered, looking at Malfoy's half angry, half incredulous expression with fear rising inside him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy asked again, this time sounding more irritated and angry than before. He stuck out on elbow and used it to lean on, getting a better look at the Gryffindor stood in front of him, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I – I was just-" Harry stuttered, his mouth gaping and unsure of what to say. What exactly do you say when your same-sex crush awakens to find you aroused and looking intently at their crotch?

"Spit it out before I hex you, Scarhead." He spat. "Why were you perving on me in my sleep?"

"B-but I – You – my name – moaned." Harry managed to get out, feeling slightly light headed. He felt a strange rush of satisfaction at the heady blush that stained Malfoy's usually pale cheeks a nice shade of pink.

"You – what?" Malfoy spluttered, all signs of anger gone, replaced by fear.

"Moaning. I heard you – moaning my name. In your sleep. I – I don't know why I came over here. But – er ... yeah." _Harry, you utter twat. Way to sound like a delinquent in front of Malfoy..._ Harry thought, internally kicking himself. He couldn't help but glance one more are the blondes crotch. Harry saw Malfoy's eyes flick downward too and took great pleasure in seeing him flail.

"Oh, oh _shit_. Shit shit shit shity shitty shitty _shit_. Fuck. Fuckedy fuck." Malfoy cussed, scrambling to reclaim the sheet discarded at the bottom of his bed and drag it over his lap, sitting cross legegd and leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah." Harry muttered, looking away, feeling awkward.

"Just ... forget you ever saw that, Potter." Malfoy said, venom lacing his voice. Harry saw the Slytherins deep red cheeks and neck briefly before the blonde ducked his head.

"Wha-?" Harry was still slightly delirious; the whole situation was so alien and unlikely he didn't know how to react. Malfoy sighed in exasperation.

"Just fuck off and die Potter. Go get Granger to Obliviate you or something."

Harry looked down at him once more, seeing how his face was turned away from Harry's, the red blush on his neck still visible through his ice-blonde hair.

"... You're just embarrassed because I caught you having a wank dream about me." Harry said suddenly, grinning at his opponents discomfort.

"What? No I wasn't. You just caught me at a bad time, Potter. Don't be so bloody full of yourself; we wouldn't want that already oversized head of yours to get any bigger."

Harry quickly took a glance around the dorm and noted that their dorm mates were still thankfully sleeping. Harry quickly flicked his hand out in their direction and cast a Silencing Charm wandlessly.

"No need to get so defensive, Malfoy. There's no need to be ashamed about finding me incredibly fit." Harry teased, loving how offended the blonde looked as he raised his head.

"Fit – but – no- never – I – Malfoy – no" Malfoy spluttered again, looking very out of place. Harry couldn't help but cheer on the inside; Malfoy fancied him! There was no way he'd react like this if he didn't.

"It's okay Malfoy." Harry said, contemplating what to say next.

"No, it's not! No-one knows I'm gay and there's a fat chance you'll ever like me-" The Slytherin blurted out, before clapping his hands over his mouth immediately after, his eyes bugging out. Harry was silent, as was the boy on the bed in front of him. Malfoy looked distraught; almost like he was about to cry. He'd only ever seen the haughty pure-blood cry once before, and he was in no mood to repeat the experience. So Harry did the only thing he could think of to make him feel better, his hero-complex as Ron put it showing through.

He kissed him. He leaned down and grabbed the back of Malfoy's neck softly, tilting his face upwards and pressing their lips together. He saw Malfoy's eyes widen before he closed his own, moving his lips and encouraging the other boy to do same.

Malfoy seemed reluctant for a moment before relaxing into Harry's kiss, moving his lips quickly. The raven haired eighteen year old started when he felt Malfoy's tongue touch his lower lip lightly before darting away again. He smiled slightly, moving closer until he was leaning on the bed with one knee, and opened his mouth more fully top allow his own tongue to venture outwards. He could have jumped for joy when he felt the Slytherins tongue gently caress his own.

Harry moved again, this time sitting down on the bed fully. He felt Malfoy shuffle backwards ever so slightly, allowing him more room and grabbing the purple curtain. With one movement, they were enclosed by the curtains, blocked from anyone else's view.

"Mhnm." Malfoy murmured against Harry's lips, giving his tongue a quick reprieve before diving in once again.

"Malfoy ..." Harry whispered, half in ecstasy.

"Not Malfoy. Draco." He muttered quickly, before kissing Harry once more with renewed vigour.

"Draco. Draco." He tried out against Mal- Draco's lips. He felt the blonde smile in response. "Harry. Not Potter." He whispered.

"Harry. Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry..." Draco said quietly though the kiss.

"Yeah." Harry smiled too, before bringing his other hand that had been resting by his side to curve around Draco's back before pulling him down quickly so they were both lying on the soft bed, still kissing.

"You exited to have me on a bed, Harry?" Draco murmured against Harry's neck; he'd moves spots as they'd moved.

"Hell-" Harry gasped as Draco sucked on his pulse point briefly. "Hell yes." He managed to squeeze out between gasps and breathy moans.

"Ungh." Draco groaned as he moved closer to Harry, feeling their chests brush against each other. Harry never wore shirts to bed, and Draco wore only a thin T-Shirt. The fact that there was such a insignificant layer between them was irritating. Wanting to be as close to his Gryffindor as possible, he broke away from Harry briefly, and was pleased to note the whimper he emitted, to whip of his shirt in record time.

He fell down onto the mattress once more, feeling tiny electric buzzes shooting down his spin as their naked chests brushed against each other. Harry groaned in response.

"Closer..." Harry whispered against Draco's lips which were connected to his once more. He extracted his arm from under him and wrapped it around the blonde, using it to pull him closer until you couldn't fit a piece of parchment between them. Both boys moaned loudly as their erections rubbed against each other through the thin material of their night clothes.

"Wanted." Kiss. "To." Kiss. "Do." Kiss. "This." Kiss. "For." Kiss. "So." Kiss. "Long." Harry murmured, kiss down to Draco's chest. He moaned breathily as Harry latched onto a nipple, biting the tiny bud and swirling his tongue around the mark. Grinning evilly, Harry continued his journey downwards, nibbling on the skin directly above his boxer line in vigour, Draco's moans going straight to his hard cock.

"Please ... please." Draco whispered, and Harry knew what he wanted him to do. Feeling courageous, he raised a hand and toyed with the elastic on Draco's pants, loving the sounds the Slytherin was making in response. In one swift move, his pants were down by his ankles, and a moment later they had been chucked to the end of the bed, along with the sheet.

Harry was face to face with Draco's cock now, looking at in fascination. The head was shiny, glistening with pre-cum and it sent shivers down Harry's spine to know that he aroused Draco this much.

"You seem amazed by it. Don't you have one of your own?" Draco said, looking down at the raven haired boy leaning over his lap. He moved onto his back and Harry followed, crouching over his legs on all fours, looking up at him as he noticed the slight drawl to his voice.

"Yes, thank you very much. And I suggest you behave or you'll never see it." Harry said, breathing slightly on Draco's arousal.

"Harry ... _please_ " Draco almost begged, looking down at his soon to be lover, his eyes wild. Harry grinned.

"No." Before moving back up Draco's body, making sure his chest brushed against his cock on the way.

"So ... Evil." He spoke around Harry's mouth which was now attacking his own. He rutted against Harry and the Gryffindor groaned loudly at the sensation. "These have to go. Now." Draco said, looking pointedly down at Harry's tented black pyjama bottoms. Grinning, Harry complied, moving off of the blonde and onto his side, lifting his hips.

Draco sat up slightly to help, dragging to soft material over his toned legs until they joined his boxers and the sheet at the foot of the bed. Now Draco was the one to stare unashamedly at his partner's arousal.

"Now who's staring?" Harry quipped, looking down at the blonde head.

"Me. I ..." Draco trailed off, as if unsure what to say. He moved closer to Harry's hard cock, and the raven haired boy held his breath as the Slytherin blew hot air on his throbbing member, seeing it twitch slightly.

He looked up at Harry, and he tried to memorise that image; this sexy blonde Slytherin posed over his hard cock, looking up at him sensually. Looking devilish, Draco turned back to Harry's arousal and, looking curious, reached out his tongue to taste it.

Harry inhaled sharply at the sensation; he'd never felt anything like it in his life.

"More." He gasped harshly. "Please."

Draco shook his head, grinning evilly at the Gryffindor before moving up the bed once more, pushing Harry onto his back and straddling him.

"No. You didn't, so I won't." He smiled sweetly. Well, as sweetly as possible while sitting naked atop Harry's chest.

"Bloody git." Harry gasped, feeling Draco moving up and down his toned stomach slowly, his cock rubbing against his skin as he leant forward to kiss Harry's lips harshly.

"Mnhmn." He muttered against the Gryffindor's lips, before travelling downwards to his neck, shuffling his lower half downwards too so their erections rubbed against each other once more. Both wizards groaned loudly, feeling their stomachs tightening at the sensations assaulting them.

Harry pulled Draco's head up again, capturing his lips again. The two boys rubbed against each other.

Harry felt the head building up between them, his stomach muscles tightening as his release thundering towards him.

"Won't." Gasp. "Last." Kiss. "Much." Lick. "Longer." Suck. Harry ground out, exploring Draco's face, neck and chest all the while.

"Me – neither." The blonde ground out, sucking harshly on a point just below the Gryffindor's jaw. He moved his legs out to the side slightly more, pressing him even closer to Harry. They both moaned at the increased contact and moved against each other faster, their hands moving and exploring and pinching whatever skin they could reach.

Harry suddenly sped up, feeling his orgasm looming. The increased friction sent him over the edge, moaning into Draco's mouth as his release coated their stomachs, making their movements more fluid and easy.

"Ungh." Draco grunted, moving his mouth from Harry's and pressing his teeth into Harry's shoulder, biting slightly but not drawing blood. His own release joined Harry's on their chests which were still moving against each other, albeit slower.

Breathing heavily, their movements eventually stopped and they lay next to each other, gazing into each other's eyes in slight shock.

"Wow." Harry murmured, his free hand moving down Draco's body softly, his other trapped beneath him. "That was ... amazing."

"Yeah. Hope we didn't wake anyone up." Draco muttered, looking slightly worried as if he had only just realised.

"I cast a charm earlier." Harry admitted, his hand now caressing the blondes face.

"I never saw."

"Wandless magic."

"Wow." Draco looked amazed at the thought. "That's ... impressive." Harry nodded. "Hey ... what else can you do without your wand?" The blonde smiled, suddenly looking very Slytherin in that moment.

"Oh, lots of things. Lots and lots of things." Harry grinned.

"Well. I think you'd better show me then, _Potter._ "


	2. Chapter Two

**Part 2.**

Harry put his dirty cutlery back onto his plate, pushing it near to the centre of the table and watching as it disappeared. He looked longingly at the treacle tart sat just a few feet to his left, but couldn't bring himself to grab a slice, feeling a slight headache coming on. Sorting out his robes as they had twisted around him, Harry bid goodbye to Dean and left the Great Hall whilst the rest of the school continued to eat, licking a hint of gravy from his lips.

As he headed towards the Grand Staircase, Harry thought back to this morning; the wonderful experience of waking up to have a naked Draco Malfoy snuggled against his chest. Who would have guessed that Draco Malfoy, ice cold prince of Slytherin, was the snuggling type? He battled against the flush threatening to coat his cheeks as he recalled their activities.

 _He looked up at Harry, and he tried to memorise that image; this sexy blonde Slytherin posed over his hard cock, looking up at him sensually._

Harry started slightly as he felt a stirring in his trousers; and suddenly thought of Umbridge dancing around in a bikini to tame his awakening arousal. He then moved on to happier thoughts as he started ascending the moving stairs; the fact that Draco liked him back. As well as his startled confession the night before, while in the early hours of the morning the Slytherin had once again confessed his attraction to the black-haired eighteen year old.

" _Harry, I ... I wasn't lying last night. I really do... like you. In that way."_

Okay, so Draco hadn't been particularly eloquent, but that may have been because Harry had then begun rubbing himself along the blondes pale body. It would have escalated into another full-blown session like the previous night had, had Blaise not decided to get up at that exact moment to head to the bathroom. Harry had shot back into his own bed before they were discovered and had to take matters into his own hands, literally. He had a feeling that he would be doing that a whole lot more now that he knew what lay in the bed next to him.

So yes. Harry Potter had been in an exceptional mood after these events, smiling constantly, so much that even the teachers had noticed. At lunch, Harry had seen McGonagall looking down at him from the head table, with what could only be interpreted as the beginnings of a smile resting upon her thin lips.

Harry realised with a start that he had reached his dorms, having been so lost in is won thoughts that he hadn't paid any attention to his walk, with the large portrait of Lady Lavina blocking his entrance.

"Unity." Harry gave the password, clearly chosen by the Hogwarts headmistress, with a smile and a cheery tone.

"You may pass." The portrait said in her high voice, swinging outwards with her nose in the air slightly. Still smiling, Harry stepped over the frame and entered the living area. Being Eighth year students, they were given a small living area, much like a tiny version of the house common rooms, and a small kitchenette.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?" Harry called out, looking around the small rooms to see if any of his friends were hiding. When he received no reply, he strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a pumpkin pasty from the side, hoping it didn't belong to one of his dormmates. His headache has been short-lived, and he was regretting not going for the treacle tart.

Harry briefly recalled the fact that he still had a four foot essay to write for Defence Against The Dark Arts, but quickly cast the thought away from his mind as he collapsed onto the small sofa, dangling his legs over one end and resting his head upon the other, eyes closed as he ate his food. He forced himself to think of something other than Draco Malfoy; if one of his friends were to suddenly burst in he didn't fancy having to explain why he was in the common room in an obvious state of arousal.

As he finished the pasty silence descended in the small room, and Harry felt his breathing slowing as he gradually drifted closer and closer towards sleep.

He jolted slightly as he heard what sounded like rustling from the bedroom, waking instantly. He stood silently, a whole manner of scenarios forming in his brain; he was still on edge, even though Voldemort had been defeated what felt like an eternity ago. Telling himself to calm down, he nevertheless grabbed his wand which had fallen from his robe pocket, and held it firmly in his grip as he walked towards his dorm room door.

 _Harry, you prat. It's just going to be one of the guys reading the_ Prophet _or something. Don't be so fucking paranoid_. He told himself, reaching for the handle and opening it in one swift move.

It took him a moment to register what he was seeing. Draco Malfoy was kneeling by his bed, back to the doorway that Harry was stood in, with a magazine laid out on the bed in front of him and his arm working furiously by his side. Harry could just about see the edge of what looked like a scantily clad man on the open magazine page, and felt his blood start thundering south with incredible speed at the realisation that _Draco Malfoy_ was wanking to… a dirty magazine?

Harry would have been quite content to stand there, leaning in the doorway with a burgeoning erection, watching his – lover? Boyfriend? Harry didn't know – doing something so unexpected and arousing, but the Slytherin must have felt his presence somehow and whipped round to face him, a blush quickly rising in his cheeks at being caught doing something such as this.

"Wha-? You-? How-! I don-! Wh-?" Draco stuttered, stumbling over his words as he quickly got off of his knees and onto his bed, grabbing the magazine that Harry saw as the latest edition of _Wands for the Wizard_ to try and cover himself as he looked at Harry with an expression a mixture of horror and humiliation. He continued to splutter and cough with the blush in his cheeks increasing with every second as Harry stood there, looking him over and trying not to think of how incredibly sexy he found the entire situation.

"Draco." Harry said, swallowing to try and get some moisture back into his dry mouth, walking forwards to try and calm the still shocked blonde. "It's okay."

"Just pretend you never saw this!" He suddenly hissed, and Harry saw a glimpse of the old Draco. It gave him an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Draco! It's fine, honestly. I get that you're embarrassed but it's not like I haven't seen it before." Harry said with a wink, trying to keep calm and show the blond just how _fine_ it was without conjuring a glittering gold arrow pointing at the tent in his trousers. He put a hand on the shoulder of the taller boy. Draco glanced up at him and sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. Harry wondered what he was thinking about when the blonde's grey eyes opened again.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I guess it's still an instinct for me to lash out when I'm..." He paused. "Embarrassed, or something." He looked down, ashamed, and found himself staring at Harry's crotch.

"Oh."

Harry stood silent for a moment, looking into Draco's eyes as they rose again to meet his, a delicate blush flooding is cheeks once more. He'd half been worried that being in close proximity to Draco would be awkward after last night's events.

He was glad to say he himself didn't find himself in such a situation.

After a few seconds, Harry realised they'd been staring at each other and spoke.

"... Why?" He asked, and then immediately wanted to give himself a quick Stupefy for asking what was quite possibly the most idiotic question of all time.

"Well, Harry, sometimes when a boy grows up he starts to get certain urges-" the blond started, and Harry rolled his eyes. Draco gave him a look. "I don't think I really need to explain this one." Draco gave Harry a pointed look at this, and the brunette laughed lightly.

"I know, I know, you prat. But why in the name of Merlin were you at it with the door unlocked when anyone could walk in?" He said, looking at Draco with an amused smirk on his face.

"Well… Maybe I just like the risk of someone walking in, and was hoping it would be you." Draco smirked, biting his bottom lip slightly.

Harry's train of thought –whatever it might have been- stopped at that point, his sole focus suddenly caught between the plump lip captured between pearly white teeth and the words that had just slipped past it. He saw Draco's smirk drop, but he continued to bite his lip slightly, and all that could be heard in the large room was the two boys' breathing.

Still staring at Draco's mouth, Harry began to lean forward and felt a little burst of excitement when he noticed the Slytherin doing the same.

Harry couldn't help the shiver of excitement that ran through him the moment their lips touched. Electricity sparked between them as Harry moved forwards to plant his knees on the bed, one either side of the half-dressed Slytherin as he grabbed handfuls of soft, silky ice-blond hair.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry murmured against petal-soft lips. "The thought of you waiting here," A nip to the throat, "touching yourself," A tug on inky hair, "waiting for anyone to walk in and see you" a scratch across a t-shirt covered back, "makes me _so_ fucking hard."

Draco practically melted into a puddle of goo beneath Harry's touch and words, reaching beneath them to grab the magazine that covered him. He held it up momentarily, allowing Harry to spare a glance at the wizard sprawled across the two-page spread wearing nothing but a – was that a _Gryffindor_ tie?

"Got a bit of a fetish for Gryffindors then, eh?" Harry murmured into the soft skin behind Draco's ear, hearing the magazine drop to the floor with a soft _splat_. He felt the Slytherin shake with quiet laughter beneath him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco teased, pulling back slightly to look Harry in the eye, eyes glassy and lips pink and swollen as he panted. Harry stilled for a minute, looking down at the vision beneath him. Despite all his fantasies about the blond boy in the time since returning to Hogwarts, all his uncontrollable dreams, he could never have imagined just how incredible it really could have been to have the pale blond writhing beneath him. The Gryffindor struggled to imagine how anyone else in the entire world could ever compare that the man lying underneath him now, pale hair askew and a look of lust in his eyes.

"Oh I think _this_ ," Harry punctuated his words with a roll of his hips, bringing his robe-covered hardness into contact with Draco's deliciously naked one, "tells me quite enough. Tell me, is it the Gryffindor robes I have on, or just my general sexiness?" He questioned, thoroughly enjoying the way Draco's eyes rolled back slightly at the friction. He pushed himself forwards, lowering them both from their sitting position to lie on the bed, with Harry's body covering Draco's entirely.

"Delightful though those tacky robes are, I'd much rather see them on the floor instead." Draco snarked, before reaching up to practically rip the robes from the younger boys shoulders, trying his best to force them off his arms as he leaned up to join Harry in a bruising kiss, his eagerness and anticipation causing their lips to collide almost painfully. Harry helped, arching his back and twisting his arms to allow the heavy robes to fall to the floor behind them, leaving him in just his jeans and a t-shirt.

"You are still wearing far too many clothes, Potter." The Slytherin remarked, reaching up once more to pull the shirt from Harry's back. Shirt removed, Harry stood up and backed up a pace, before unbuckling his belt and shucking his jeans from his legs with almost inhuman speed, taking his underwear with them in one movement.

Unfortunately, this also gave him to opportunity to really take in the view on the bed, and Harry felt his mouth go dry once more and his cock grow impossibly harder at what lay before him. Draco was lying horizontally across his bed, long, lean legs handing off the end with feet resting gracefully on the floor. He was propped up on his elbows, gazing at Harry from the bed with a flushed chest and heaving pants. His pale grey t-shirt clung to every line of his toned body, riding up to his bellybutton and giving the most glorious view of the hard, glistening cock that lay between the blonds legs. Harry nearly licked his lips; it curved just slightly towards his stomach, pale and magnificent, with a shiny coating of pre-cum covering the head.

"Like what you see?" The blond teased, seeing Harry staring. He made things worse by shifting his weight to one elbow and moving his free hand down towards his dick, letting a breathy moan escape him as he grasped it firmly. Harry had to concentrate to not come on the spot right then.

"I swear to god Draco you are the most _fucking_ sexy-" Harry never got to finish his sentence as he'd already surged forward, climbing on the bed once again and dragging the heavy curtains closed behind them. As much as he enjoyed the fact that Draco might be a bit of an exhibitionist, it didn't mean Harry wanted the rest of their roommates walking in on what was about to happen.

The Gryffindor pulled Draco's head toward his for a short passionate kiss, before shuffling his way down the bed until he was face to face with Draco's cock, as he was last night.

However this time he wasn't going to be such a tease.

With the knowledge that dinner would soon be ending and the rest of their dorm mates would soon be returning, Harry wasted no time by looking up at Draco through his inky lashes before licking a fat stripe up the length of the pale dick before him.

" _Merlin_ Harry-" The paler boy started, moving his hands down to thread slim fingers through the dark hair as he realised what was about to happen. He didn't have time to finish what he was about to say because Harry had taken that moment to place his mouth around the head of Draco's cock, forming a hot, tight seal, causing the blond to groan loudly and deeply. Harry took a moment to wandlessly spell away his glasses before they fell off, hoping that he'd find them on his bed later.

Spurred on by the positive reaction, as well as his own incredible arousal that was pressed into the bed, Harry used his hand to hold Draco's cock straight and pushed his mouth further down the shaft, taking as much of it in as he possibly could before he felt his gag reflex kick in. The hands in his hair squeezed, pulling on the unruly strands slightly as Harry started to bob his head up and down, listening to when the blond gasped for rutted his hips uncontrollably so as to learn what felt best for his Slytherin lover.

Harry was nearly unable to contain his own excitement, and started moving his own hips gently, moaning around Draco's dick as the delicious friction reverberated through his body. This only made the blond groan once more, not only because of what the sexy Gryffindor was currently doing to his downstairs, but also the sight of him being so turned on himself he was seeking friction from the bedspread.

"Are – are – do you not wa – want me to- to- do the same for yo- you?" The blond managed to stutter out, his mind a whitewash of pure pleasure. He tried to focus on the fact that Harry needed pleasure too, but it was difficult with the incredible feeling of the hot, wet mouth currently enveloping him with just the right amount of pressure, that tongue managing to lick in all the right places, and hey where did Harry learn this-

Harry pulled off with a slick _pop_ , and looked up at Draco, lips swollen and glistening. "You can worry about me later, right now I just want to focus on you." He prepared himself to return to his ministrations, when a pale hand shot out and stopped him from moving forward. Harry looked confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked. An embarrassed expression crept across the paler complexion once again.

"It's just, well, I was already pretty far gone by the time you walked in, and now with this _incredible_ blowjob, no, really, I just need to warn you that I'm hardly going to last much longer." Draco implored.

"Don't worry about that, we'll have plenty of time to take things slow later and plus, everyone else will be heading back soon and I want to _hear_ you." Harry said lowly, pushing the pale hand away and taking the equally pale cock into his mouth once again. The blond head hit the pillow with a groan, hands fisting the sheets.

Feeling adventurous at the sight of his lover struggling to hold himself back, Harry crept a hand forward slowly, first taking time to cup Draco's balls, feeling them tighten even more at his touch, and seeing the blond quiver in response. Taking his time, whilst still concentrating on sensually moving his mouth up and down over the smooth shaft, his fingertips slowly moved past the fair-haired sac and found their goal.

The moment that Draco felt soft fingers grazing his entrance, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Perhaps one of his most sensitive areas, the Slytherin had spent a great amount of time exploring his entrance in his own time, and knew just how much he responded to it. the sensation of Harrys fingers circling his hole oh so gently, and cautiously pressing against it but never going inside combined with that _fantastic_ sucking motion the Gryffindor did as his mouth made its way back up to the head of his cock sent him spiralling towards his release. He felt his balls draw close, his legs start to tremble and his stomach clench as fireworks slowly started to spark within him, the sensations too much to bear.

"Harry- I- I'm gonna- you might wan- wanna move!" he managed to spit out, just barely holding onto the last threads of himself. He watched his once-enemy glance at him briefly through thick lashes before returning to the task in hand (or mouth) with renewed vigour, sucking and licking with all of the enthusiasm he could muster, hips still rutting into the bed uncontrollably.

Moaning loader than he ever had before, Draco felt his hips rise off the bed slightly as all the muscles in his legs tensed, fireworks shooting through his body as the most incredible feeling began to wash through him. He felt himself fall off the edge and into the abyss, unable to see or think or smell or even acknowledge anything other than that deliciously hot mouth that he was spilling long, hot streams into as he went through the most intense orgasm of his entire life.

Hearing his own moans slowly taper off as he came down from his high, Draco slowly opened his eyes in time to see the chosen one lift his head up, using his thumb to wipe a stray drop of come from the side of his mouth. The blond stared incredulously.

"You- you swallowed it?" He asked, wondering how he could still feel so turned on from an action even at his most spent. Harry sent him a quick grin.

"Spitters are quitters, and Gryffindor's never quit."

Draco nearly laughed aloud until he noticed the weeping, almost painful looking erection Harry was sporting as he raised himself to his knees. He realised, embarrassed, that in his post-orgasmic bliss he had completely forgotten about Harry's needs. Looking at him with a combination of lust and uncertainty, Harry moved forwards, shuffling his knees as he made his way up the pale body.

"I was thinking, if you don't mind, there's something I really want to try, I won't take long, I promise, I mean I nearly came just then, I've just always fantasised-" The Gryffindor started, blushing slightly.

"After what you just gave me, I don't think I can refuse you anything." Draco replied, feeling his now flaccid cock twitch slightly as the sight of his boy wonder inching his way up his body, chest heaving and cock bobbing as he did so.

Looking equal parts apprehensive and excited, Harry made his way up until he was kneeling over Draco's shoulders, and lowered himself slightly to sit on his chest. Reaching downward, he took his throbbing cock in his hand and grasped it firmly, giving it a sharp tug and groaning deeply at the sensation. He'd been seconds away from releasing into the mattress when Draco had spilled down his throat, but managed to hold on at the thought of living one of his favourite fantasies, and was still teetering on the edge, even now.

"Open your mouth." He instructed, gazing down at his Slytherin lover. Those perfect pink lips parted as stormy grey eyes looked up at him, and with another groan, Harry lowered the head of his cock to just above that perfect mouth and started to slide his hand up and down the shaft, aided by the pre-cum that had spread over it earlier. He was already so incredibly turned on it only took a few strokes, looking at that perfect face, before he felt the familiar tightening and aimed himself downward, forcing himself to keep his eyes open and he groaned deeply, the coil within him snapping as indescribable pleasure coursed through him, and thick, long streams of come spurted from the end of his cock, coating silky white ribbons along the inside of the blonds mouth and over his perfect lips.

Finally spent, Harry slumped forward, one hand supporting his weight as the other released his softening dick to gently wipe the stray spots of semen from the Slytherin's lips, watching in awe as he swallowed what was already in his mouth with not so much as a wince.

"That was incredible." Harry breathed, letting his forehead drop to meet Draco's, looking into his eyes with a smile that the blond returned.

"Much better than that magazine." Draco murmured, eyes roving the tanned face above him.

Wait- the magazine-

Harry had only a split second to remember the magazine, and his clothing, that was strewn over the floor between his bed and Draco's when the door burst open, and the sounds of Blaise and Neville entering the room filtered through the closed curtains. Eyes widened as Harry and Draco looked at each other in realisation.

The conversation outside of the bed stopped. There was a beat of silence.

"Is that-" Neville asked.

"They're Harry's aren't they, Nev." Blaise responded. The sound of Neville swallowing could be heard even from the bed.

"Yep. And the curtain are closed on Malfoy's bed…"

"Oh my God."

"I can't believe it!"

"I knew something like this would happen! All that unresolved tension!"

"If you've quite finished speculating, would you kindly fuck off so we can head to the bathroom to clean up!" Draco piped up from beneath Harry, who started and tried too late to slap a hand over the Slytherins snarky mouth. The sound of footsteps hurriedly retreating filled the air for a few moments, before the two boys looked at each other, and dissolved into laughter.


End file.
